Father's Day
by Hikari-Japan-Chan
Summary: :Father's Day One-Shots!: A collection of short and sweet father-related stories of various Fairy Tail members. Read to see if your favorite character is included!
1. Natsu's Courage

**I searched and searched for you. I looked everywhere I could. Demo, I still can't find you. Igneel, where are you? Father, where did you go?**

The little boy was running through the forest. "Igneel! Igneel!" Even though the rain began to fall, he did not stop running. He did not stop looking. "Where did you go! Igneel!"

From the guild, his fellow guild members stared down at him through the window. MiraJane smirked, "Now that's the kind of cute loyalty I like to see!"

"He should come inside, though, he might catch a cold," Cana said.

"It's no use," a boy replied bitterly.

"G-Gray," Cana said.

"I'm just saying the truth. You all know what day it is," he pointed out.

Lisanna and Happy exchanged worried glances.

"Father's Day, ka?" Erza stared out the window.

**Igneel, I finally learned Dragon Slayer magic. I learned it real good; just like you taught me. **

Natsu closed his eyes tightly to hold in the tears. He was soaked to the bones, but it didn't bother him.

"Oi, is that you, Natsu?" a familiar voice called out.

The pink-haired little boy turned to see a man in a cloak. "G-Gildarts," he stuttered.

"Oh!" the man laughed, "I was right! What are you doing out in the rain?"

Natsu wiped his nose with his sleeve and stood up. "It's none of your business! I was just training!" He marched past the S-Class mage trying to seem tough.

Gildarts smiled, "You know, Natsu, everyone's the same."

Natsu's eyes grew as he stopped to look back.

"No one really has any ideas about who their father was. Demo," he turned and looked Natsu in the eyes, "when you have a guild with you, does it really matter?"

Natsu stared at him with big eyes on the verge of tears.

He rubbed his head and laughed, "Come on, Natsu. I'll race you!"

"I-I. . ." Natsu began as he dashed off. "I'm not going to lose!"

"Yosh! That's what I like to hear!" Gildarts shouted.

**Igneel, I will find you! I swear I will! **

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted as the boy ran through the doors.

"Huh, looks like the boy's back to normal," MiraJane smiled admirably.

"Aye!" the little neko cheered.

**However, I'm not going to hurt my friends any longer. **

"Happy! It's Gildarts!" Natsu grinned. "I beat him!"

"Humph, he was just going easy on you, Baka," Gray said.

"Huuh, what was that! Pervert!"

**We're a guild! **

Erza and Cana smiled.

**We're Fairy Tail!**

"Happy Father's Day, minna!" the boy grinned. (Gray sighed, "Baka. There's no 'fathers' here." Cana scolded, "Gray! Don't ruin the moment!" Erza hugged both the boys, "Yes. It really is.")


	2. Cana's Smile

**T-Today is the day. Today is the day when I'll finally tell him. Today I will definitely tell him! I will tell Gildarts that I am his daughter. I, Cana, am his daughter.**

"Gildarts is here! Did you hear?" the guild members talked amongst themselves.

"Yoooosh! It's so great we have such an amazing mage in our guild!" they laughed. ("Demo, do you think there's a reason he always comes back on Father's Day?" one asked. "Hah! He never knows where he goes, let alone the date! It's just coincidence," the other laughed.)

Cana stared down at her feet. She joined Fairy Tail several years ago to tell him that she was his daughter. She smiled to herself.

**I'm so pathetic. Why can't I tell him? Come on, be strong. You will tell him right when he gets in.**

The doors opened and the mighty mage entered.

Macarov opened one eye.

"Yo, Old Man. I'm back," he smirked.

Everyone gathered around him to ask about his latest adventures. Everyone wanted to get every detail of his journeys.

"Uh-Uhm," Cana stuttered.

No one could hear the girl in the middle of all that noise.

"Huh? Where's Natsu?" Gildarts asked.

Lisanna smiled, "He's, er, outside."

"Seriously? Jeez, what a kid, and in the rain too. . " the mage mumbled as he walked over to the wall and broke it using his Crash Magic. ("Just use the door!" a guy complained.)

**. . .Baka. You are his daughter, and yet you still couldn't say anything. Natsu. . .**

Cana clenched her fist tightly.

Gray raised his eyebrows, "Uh, Cana?"

**Natsu. . . I . . . I . . . hate. . .**

The doors suddenly opened and Cana saw the drenched boy with pink-hair enter. He still had the same grin on his face.

**I hate how I can't smile like you do.**

Gildarts came in from behind and hit Natsu by the head. "I didn't lose, you just had a head start."

Cana smiled and tried to get Natsu and Gray to behave.

**I hate how I can't get my father to smile like you do.**

Lisanna scolded, "Natsu! You shouldn't stay in the rain like that! It's a horrible example as a father!"

"Hohoho!" Gildarts broke out laughing.

"Lisanna…" Natsu blushed.

**Demo, . . .Arigato, Natsu. Arigato for doing it in place of me.**

Cana brought a towel for Gildarts and Natsu.

"Oh, Arigato!" Gildarts said as he rubbed Cana's head.

She smiled.

**Happy Father's Day, Papa.**


	3. Makarov's Blessing

"_Ji-Ji!" the little blonde boy ran to his grandfather._

"_Oh, Laxus!" the grandfather said in his gruff voice. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I made you this!" Laxus smiled and handed his beloved grandfather a wooden flute._

_The grandfather took it. "Arigato, but, what is it for?"_

_Laxus laughed, "Ji-Ji! Today is Father's Day! Since Dad isn't here right now, you deserve it right now!"_

"_L-Laxus," the old man took it gratefully with tears in his eyes._

_The blonde boy smiled, "Don't cry, Ji-Ji!"_

"_B-Baka! I'm not c-crying!" the old man snapped through his tears._

"_Ji-Ji, if you keep crying like that," Laxus laughed, "you might make me cry!"_

The old guild master stared over at the mountains from the top of the new castle like building.

**Laxus. . . just where are you right now.**

"Master~" MiraJane called.

"Oh? Mira?" the master said.

"What are you thinking about? Everyone is inside. We need to show you something," she smiled and walked back inside the guild.

"Sigh, those kids are going to drive me insane," Macarov muttered and walked back down the stairs.

**Sigh, so much has happened this last year. Maybe it is time I retired. However, now that both Laxus and Mistogun are gone, who can I leave it to?**

"Not yet," he exhaled and stepped into the guild. "Nani?" the master looked both ways. It was very dark.

The spotlight was the only light. It was shining brightly on Gajeel.

"Shoo-Be-Doo. . ." Gajeel began to strum his guitar.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY MASTER!" everyone shouted. (Gajeel yelled, "Oi! That was my moment!)

Small fire works of magic went off everywhere inside the guild.

"Y-You all. . . planned this for me?" Macarov said surprised.

MiraJane smiled, "Hai, Master!"

"To us, you are like our father! Ji-San!" Natsu grinned. ("Right Happy?" he asked. "Aye!" Happy said.)

Wendy closed her eyes tightly and gave the Master a cake. "A-Arigato! For being there for me and Charle!"

"You are really cool, Master!" Lucy winked.

Macarov coughed and closed his eyes. "You. . .children. . ." When he opened his eyes, they were sparkling and filled with tears. "You children can make an old man like me really happy."

Erza grabbed the master's head and hugged him, "We care greatly for you." ("So hard!" the Master said as he hit Erza's armor.)

Elfman smiled, "Like a true man. . .I hope I can be like you one day!"

Levy, Jet, and Droy smiled.

Cana even stopped drinking to celebrate this moment. "Yosh," she said, "Cheers! To Master!"

"AAAAAYYYYYEEE!" the guild shouted.

"Yosh! Drink up everyone!" Macarov shouted.

Juvia blushed. "G-Gray-Sama your clothes!"

Gray looked back, "Huh? Aren't events like these suppose to be celebrated naked?"

Lucy slapped her forehead, "Says who?"

Erza glared at him, "Put on your clothes!"

"A-Aye!" Gray screamed.

Natsu and Happy laughed.

The whole guild was merry. Even the rajinshi tribe had come to celebrate this day for their beloved master who had raised them as his own child.

**You all. . .bring me stress and pain, but also the joys of being a father. Make me proud, Fairy Tail Wizards.**

.

"Ji-Ji," Laxus said slowly at the moon above him.


End file.
